


Quand une Tueuse rencontre un Chasseur

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: BtVS/Supernatural, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, crossovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Une brève rencontre d'un soir entre Faith Lehane (BtVS) et Dean Winchester (Supernatural)...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Mise à part l'histoire développée ici, les personnages et les concepts de base ne m'appartiennent pas.

**~*~*~**

 

Après une douche prise de manière expéditive, Faith se rhabillait, rassemblant les quelques uns de ses vêtements qui avaient rejoint le sol. Cherchant désespérément son haut, elle finit par le retrouver jeté négligemment entre le radiateur et le dossier d’une chaise, près de l’entrée. Les choses étaient allées très vite.

 « On n’est pas obligés d’arrêter maintenant… » lança Dean depuis le lit, dans lequel il se trouvait niché sous les couvertures.

 « Ca se voit que c’est pas toi qui a les flics au cul, » lança Faith détachée en prenant la direction de la salle de bain, sans lui prêter un regard. 

 Dean haussa un sourcil et rabattit sa tête contre l’oreiller. « Question d’habitude, tout réside dans l’art de la fraude. C’est quoi cette histoire déjà ? »

Faith se trouvait hors de son champ de vision, mais il entendit l’eau du lavabo couler. « Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir… » Elle ressortit de la salle de bain. « Mais merci pour l’aide, avec les vampires, » lança t-elle avec un clin d’œil.

 « On pensait te sauver les miches, mais t’avais l’air de plutôt bien te débrouiller, » répondit-il. « Pourquoi on n’a jamais entendu parler des Tueuses ? »

 « Parce qu’une bande de connards misogynes a décidé que ça devait être un secret, » répondit Faith en replaçant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. « Mais on s’habitue à la solitude. »

 Elle s’arrêta brièvement devant le lit, faisant face à Dean. « On m’a donné une mission. Mais toi et ton frère, c’est quoi votre excuse ? Délire masochiste ? »

Cela suscita un petit sourire amusé chez l’aîné des Winchester. Il se releva un peu sur ses coudes pour croiser son regard. « Vocation. Mais on se pose la question parfois. »

Elle fit un air à la fois entendu et amusé, et finit par lui tourner le dos pour s’emparer de son pieu, qui se trouvait posé sur l’unique table de la pièce. Elle l’accrocha à sa ceinture, tout en prenant la direction de la porte de la chambre du motel. « En tout cas, c’était fun ! » lui lança t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en ouvrant la porte. « On remet ça quand tu veux. »

La porte se referma derrière elle aussi vite qu’elle s’était ouverte.

Dean se rallongea dans un soupir. C’était bien la première fois qu’une femme quittait les lieux avant qu’il ne le fasse.

 

 

FIN


End file.
